


Cruise Control

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Mechanics of Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom!Lucifer, Coming to Terms with Kinks, Daddy!Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Former Stripper!Lucifer, Honeymoons, Lucifer in Panties, Lucifer is an old yet flexible man, M/M, Married Folk, Mechanic!Lucifer, Panty Kink, Pole Dancing, Spanking, dom!Dean, mechanic!Dean, sub!Lucifer, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer decides to broaden Dean's horizons a little bit. Besides, what marriage doesn't need a little spicing up every so often?





	Cruise Control

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants more Ducifer? You guys do? Here's part 4!
> 
> The comments and kudos feed our plot bunnies and cleanse our skin, so don't forget to do so!

Lucifer took a deep breath and sighed as he rolled out his shoulders and made sure that the pole in the middle of the hotel room was sturdy enough to hold him. 

He hadn’t spun on a pole since he was Dean’s age, what was he doing? 

The caress of satin on his hardened cock reminded him why. 

_ Panties. _

He was wearing one of his favorite pair. It was heather grey with an ice blue lace trim that escalated high up on his waist. The cut in the back was high up, showing off his firm ass and legs. To match, he was wearing pale blue stockings and a pair of white ballet flats. He’d wear heels, but he was already afraid of breaking his neck, he didn’t need anything more. 

He wasn’t going to die on their honeymoon, after all. 

Finished setting up and satisfied that the stereo would work, he began to stretch, waiting for Dean to come back with more wine. 

The telltale beep of the lock on the door, followed by a click heralded Dean’s arrival. “Luc’. I’m back. I couldn’t find a decent white or red like you usually like, but they had this pink stuff. Blush or Rose. Something like that,” he babbled as he came in and made sure the door was locked behind him. 

“Rose is good,” Lucifer said, putting himself into a split and leaning over, pressing his chest, then face to the floor, moaning at the stretch. “Wine is wine and we’re on our honeymoon.” 

“I still got a bottle of Vodka and some OJ just in ca-,” Dean had come in and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of his husband. His eyes roamed up Lucifer’s legs and couldn’t wrap his mind around what he was seeing, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Lucifer asked the floor. He pushed his face and upper body up to stretch even more, tilting his head back. 

“Um…” Dean sat the bottles on the dresser and shook his head, “Like you threw out your back after getting attacked by Victoria Secret herself?”

“Hey, be glad your old husband is flexible to keep up with you, young whippersnapper,” Lucifer grinned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, still in the split. “Ohhh, that feels good,” he moaned. He flashed a debonair smile at Dean. 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched Lucifer closely. He’d only ever seen men dressed in lingerie like this in porn and it’d never done anything for him. Most of the time the styles worn were too frilly and babydollish to be alluring. Now here was Lucifer wearing something similar, but with less ruffles and stretching. “So you wore this for me?” Dean asked carefully, not wanting to offend him by saying the wrong thing.

“Yes,” Lucifer said, slowly bringing his legs together before standing up. The panties and stockings seemed to make him look taller, more graceful. It was tastefully done, and executed. “Why? Do you not like it?” he asked. 

“I-I don’t know,” Dean answered while he stared at the panties wrapped around Lucifer’s hips. He could see the a perfect outline of his cock and he had a strong urge to reach out and touch but he wasn’t sure if he should. 

Lucifer looked to where Dean was looking and he smiled. “Do you want to touch?” he asked softly, coming over closer to Dean and sliding onto his lap. The stockings caressed Dean’s strong legs as he looked down into his husband’s eyes. “It’s okay if you do,” he murmured encouragingly. 

Dean lifted his hands briefly as if he were going to do just that but then changed his mind and planted them on the bed. “Luc’. Baby. It’s one thing for us to play with our roles but this… this is… I’ve never seen this in real life and it’s kinda confusing. Ya know?” He took a deep breath and finally looked up into his husband’s eyes, “Girls wear this stuff. Not guys. And you’re very much a guy to me. And I don’t want to hurt your feelings if I don’t get hard because you’re wearing girl clothes.”

Lucifer cupped Dean’s face and kissed him softly. “Dean, I love you very much, but sometimes you’re a hopeless idiot,” he said affectionately. “I understand it’s confusing. But you would be surprised by how many guys- even those who are straight- wear panties.” he took one of Dean’s hands off the bed and held it close to him. “It’s feminine, yes, but sometimes, it’s nice to wear something pretty,” he continued. “It feels good on my body;  _ I  _ feel good in it. It’s empowering in it’s own way. You’re not going to hurt my feelings; not too much anyways. But just because I’ve got a cock and balls and I’m wearing panties doesn’t make me any less masculine. Not really.” He kissed Dean’s knuckles, smiling gently. “Masculinity and femininity are overrated, in my opinion. If a guy wants to wear panties and spin around a pole for his sexy husband, then so be it.”

Unable to help the rising blush in his cheeks, Dean swallowed thickly, “So the clothes don’t make the man. That what you’re trying to tell me?”

“Pretty much,” Lucifer said. “Or that it doesn’t matter.” He kissed Dean’s nose and placed a few butterfly kisses along his cheekbones. “I don’t like the way they show men in panties in porn, by the way,” he added. “It’s too much frill, too much froofroo.”

“Me too,” Dean sighed in relief when Lucifer shared his taste to a point, “but I have to admit these are nice. Shows off your dick.” 

“They’re one of my favorite pairs,” Lucifer admitted. “They’re nice, simple. Feel good against my skin. Make my ass look good and, like you said, show off my cock.” He kissed Dean’s cheek and smiled. “Can I give you a show?” he asked softly. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, “What kind of show? You going to turn around and show me that they’re crotchless?”

Lucifer made a face that showed disgust.  _ “No, _ ” he hissed. “Crotchless are the  _ worst. _ ” He slid off Dean’s lap and smirked. “Sit back and relax, Dean. I’ve got it.” He walked over to the stereo and picked up his iPod to select the song he wanted. 

“Shouldn’t I be in a chair instead of the bed?” Dean asked as he slipped off his shoes to get comfortable. 

“If you want,” Lucifer said with a shrug of his broad shoulders. “Doesn’t matter to me.” Finding the song, he waited until Dean was comfortable. “Ready?” 

“I think so, but I’m still not sure what I’m ready for,” Dean said, leaning back on his hands.

“You’ll see,” Lucifer said with a smile. “By the way, apologies for the cliche, but I had to.” He hit play and strode over to the pole, conveniently placed in front of Dean as ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ started playing through the stereo speakers. 

Dean laughed as the guitar opening began, “I still want to know how we got a hotel room with a pole.” 

Lucifer swung lazily on the pole, his hips in time with the music. “It’s called, I bought a pole and installed it when you went out on the booze run,” he admitted. “And then I got changed, made sure this thing was sturdy, and stretched.” 

“Industrious. And all so you can show off your undies.” Dean said, transfixed by every move Lucifer made. 

Lucifer flashed a smile as his body remembered how to do the moves for him, enjoying the throb of the music and Dean’s eyes boring holes into his every move. “And to show off my skills,” he admitted. He sometimes missed dancing, but he loved his work as a mechanic more. 

“Skills,” Dean murmur as he shifted in his seat. The slacks he was still wearing from their earlier dinner date and it did nothing to hide his growing interest in the dancing. His mind turning to how the silk would feel under his palms as Lucifer ground against him like he was gyrating against the pole. 

Lucifer twirled a bit on the pole, lifting his body up so his feet weren’t touching before letting himself back down gently, arching his back to show off his hips and flexibility as he did so. He caught a look at Dean and couldn’t help but give a small smirk to himself. Spinning away from the pole, he dropped into a crawl and began crawling towards Dean, the muscles in his back rippling as he did so. 

“W-what are ya doin’?” Dean asked, his legs falling open slightly. 

Lucifer didn’t answer until he was between Dean’s legs, hands on his thighs. “What do you think I’m doing?” he asked softly. He used his upper body strength to hoist his body up and slide onto Dean’s lap, rolling his hips down into Dean’s. 

“Tempting me to dance so I’ll sign that black book of yours.” Dean teased, “Oh wait, that was the paperwork we signed a couple of days ago.” 

Lucifer laughed softly, rocking his hips down onto Dean’s more as he did so. “I was about to say, I thought you already did that,” he hummed playfully. “Didn’t you even refer to it as that in front of the minister?” He did a body roll, wrapping his stocking clad legs around Dean’s waist briefly. 

“And your folks. Thanks for that too. Now I won’t be invited to Christmas,” Dean said through a groan, his hands flashing up from the bed and gripping Lucifer’s waist.

“No, no,” Lucifer purred, prying Dean’s hands off his waist and pinning them to the bed. “No touching allowed. Club rules for as long as the music’s on, or until I stop dancing.” He smirked devilishly, his eyes lighting up in mischief. 

Dean groaned and tipped his head back, “Teasing last night and again tonight. You’re trying to kill me. You’ve taken out a policy and are going to kill me for the payout, using nothing but your ass.”

Lucifer laughed happily. “I did  _ not  _ tease you last night,” he hummed, smirking as he slid off of Dean’s lap to go back to the pole. He wondered how long it would take before his husband would take control as he started dancing on the pole again. 

“A thirty minute blowy isn’t teasing?” Dean asked as he stood and started opening his pants. 

“Nope,” Lucifer said, popping the ‘p’ of the word as he flipped himself upside down on the pole. He watched Dean for a few brief moments before slowly lowering himself down and into a crouch, using the pole as his anchor as he threw his head back. 

Dean hummed, shoving his pants down to the floor and stepping out of them. “And last week when you tied my hands and milked my prostate through two orgasms? Not teasing?”

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “You came, didn’t you?” he asked playfully as he danced. He could hear the music fading out, but he prayed that his phone would stay alive for at least one more song. 

As soon as the last note played, Dean was crossing the room tugging Lucifer against him. “And if I turned you over my knee and spanked you. That’s not teasing either. Right?”

Lucifer pressed himself against Dean and fluttered his lashes, praying for the song to come on, or the phone to die. He ground on Dean. “I don’t think that’s teasing, that’s what you do to punish someone for being a tease,” he murmured. “Which I haven’t been  _ that  _ much of a tease.”

Biting his lip with a mischievous glint in his eye, Dean swatted Lucifer’s rear. His fingers leaving a light sting behind, “What if I just wanted to?”

Lucifer yipped at the swat to his rear but he smiled warmly. “Well, then, I guess you could,” he said playfully. 

Dean hesitantly raised his hand and flicked it against Lucifer’s ass again, barely making contact. 

Lucifer groaned softly, his hips bucking into Dean’s. “Again,” he encouraged softly.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Luc’,” Dean said as he ran his hand over the curve of his husband’s thigh. 

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” Lucifer murmured lowly. “We have had a safe word since our second week of dating, and I trust you.” He looked up at Dean and smiled warmly. “You’re not going to hurt me. I’m a tough old geezer.”

“Should we-should we sit down?” Dean asked, growing a little timid at the prospect of actually striking the man he loved. He’d promised that he’d love, honor and cherish and for some reason spanking him, other than a playful one every now and again, seemed to fall outside of those vows. 

“Would probably be the best,” Lucifer agreed, taking Dean’s hand and leading him back over to the bed. He sat down and tugged Dean down next to him, keeping his face open and calm the entire time. 

Dean looked into Lucifer’s eyes and softly cupped his cheek, “Promise me that you’ll use the safe word. At any point.” 

“Of course, baby,” Lucifer said, leaning into Dean’s touch and smiling reassuringly. “I promise.” 

With a quick kiss, Dean leans back slightly and pats his knee, “Just five. Okay?”

Lucifer sighed, knowing that Dean was reluctant, but he crawled over Dean’s knees just the same and wiggled around to get comfortable. 

“Can I ask something before I do it?” Dean folded over and kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck. 

“Of course, baby,” Lucifer said, shivering from the kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Do you like spankings or are you doing this because you think it might be fun?” Dean asked quietly. 

“Both,” Lucifer said honestly. “I think it might be fun for the both of us, and I do enjoy them. A lot.”

“Okay,” Dean said, giving his neck another kiss, “I just wanted to make sure. You ready?”

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, giving another shiver. His neck was one of his most sensitive spots. 

Without any further hesitation, Dean raised his hand and brought it down sharp and quick against the curve of Lucifer’s rear. 

Lucifer gasped softly and groaned, his hips bucking and rubbing his cock against Dean’s thighs. 

Dean repeats the action twice more, his cock growing harder with each wiggle and moan from his partner. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned each time, his cock rubbing against Dean’s leg and leaking into his panties. His breathing was short and heavy, indicating his growing arousal. 

Contrary to his previous misgivings, Dean was starting to enjoying this new avenue of sexual play. “You’re doing so good, Baby. Does it feel good?”

Lucifer nodded and shifted almost encouragingly. “Yes, it does,” he said clearly. 

“I’ve done five.” Dean stroked over his skin as he bent down to kiss his neck like he’d done at the beginning, “Do you want more or would you like me to suck you?” 

“More,” Lucifer whispered, shivering once more. “More, please.” He wiggled his ass enticingly. 

Dean didn’t move but to raise his hand and bring it down with a resounding slap, “So you like Daddy spanking your ass?”

Lucifer moaned loudly, hips bucking. “Uh huh,” he whimpered. “Yes, Daddy, I do.”

“Guess what?” Dean whispered to him after another jarring move. 

“Wha’?” Lucifer whined, hips rutting against Dean’s legs on their own accord. Something about being spanked always seemed to turn him into a needy little. . . well, for lack of a better word, slut. 

“Daddy likes it too. Likes watching you squirm around,” Dean kissed him again and groaned, “I like feeling you hard against my leg, using it to try and get off.” 

Lucifer whined and moaned, still rutting. 

“One more and then I want to see,” Dean said as he sat up before bringing his hand down for the final time, leaving a red welt on Lucifer’s skin. 

Lucifer cried out in pleasure, rutting against Dean’s thigh some more. Biting his lower lip, he spread his legs apart just a little further and began rutting even more firmly. 

“Good boy,” Dean stroked up Lucifer’s back, massaging the muscles as he went, “Now sit up and show me what you’ve done so far to those silky panties.” 

Lucifer shakily sat himself up on Dean’s lap. His face was flushed with arousal, eyes wide and lip bitten. The front of the panties were soaked with pre-cum, the head peeking through the lace.

Reaching out, Dean gripped Lucifer through the panties and started to stroke him, “You look like you’re about to cum, Luc’.” 

Lucifer whined and nodded his head, whimpering. His hips bucked up into Dean’s hand. “Uh huh,” he managed to whisper. 

“Like this?” Dean’s thumb swiped over the crown, smearing a drop of precum, “Or would you like to fuck me?” 

Lucifer shivered at the swipe and took a moment to consider his options before looking at Dean with honest, open eyes. “Fuck me?” he offered. 

“Then sit up and pull those pretty panties over.” Dean said as he released him and reached into his own boxers to pull out his cock, “Need me to prep you or you still good from this morning?”

Lucifer sat up more. “I’m good, Daddy,” he said, pulling his panties to the side, exposing a puffy hole still sticky from that morning. 

Dean fished under the pillow and pulled out the lube they’d stashed and liberally coated his cock then ran his slick fingers over Lucifer’s hole. “I love you,’ he whispered while looking him in the eyes, Dean’s own expression soft and wanting. 

“Love you too,” Lucifer whispered back, moaning and rocking himself onto Dean’s fingers. His own eyes were slightly glassy, but also open and wanting. 

“Go ahead, Lucifer.” Dean said softly, “Ride me good.” 

Lucifer slid down Dean’s cock, gasping and moaning as he felt his husband split him open, his head tilting back and his eyes closing. 

Wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s chest, hands roaming over his back and clutching him tight as he buried his face against Lucifer’s chest. “Fuck… you feel good... So good,” Dean moaned, not waiting for Lucifer before grinding up into him.

Lucifer whined and knotted his fingers in Dean’s hair as he rocked himself up and down on Dean’s length, going at a fast, hard pace. 

The speed that Lucifer was going rendered Dean speechless and left him clinging tightly to the older man, mouthing at his collarbone, moaning and sighing with every thrust. 

Lucifer whined and whimpered, begging for more from his Daddy as he rode Dean hard and fast. His own breathing was ragged, and he could still feel the sting from the spanking earlier on his ass. 

“Gonna cum for me?” Dean panted against Lucifer’s throat, the tension in his groin tightening with the need to cum but he held off. He wanted-needed Lucifer to go first, “Mess up those panties?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Lucifer whimpered, voice close to being hoarse. “May I? Please?”

“Do it,” Dean grunted, “let that pretty pussy squeeze my cock.” 

Lucifer gasped softly and came hard, staining the panties and his lower abdomen with his release as he threw his head back to scream. 

Dean had hoped to last long enough to work Lucifer through his peak but between the dancing, spanking, and rough ride, he didn’t make it past two thrusts after Lucifer’s orgasm began. With a cry from low in his throat, Dean came, filling Lucifer’s fluttering opening with his warm release. When it was over he felt drained and flopped back onto the bed. 

Lucifer followed Dean, collapsing on top of him once he was done and nuzzled into Dean’s neck instinctively. 

Dean kissed his temple and couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought that crossed his mind, “Thank god there aren’t cameras. This would be an interesting picture.” 

“Mmm,” Lucifer mumbled and nuzzled into Dean.

“One I wouldn’t mind having but it’s funny when you think about it,” Dean stretched his arms before settling them around Lucifer once more, “By all rights, being younger, I should probably be the one wearing panties.”

Lucifer chuckled with a groan. “What is normal about our relationship?” he asked softly. “We’re a gay/bi mechanic duo with a twelve year age difference and the older guy wanting to sub more often than the young one. Oh, and I took your virginity  _ on  _ your eighteenth birthday. And my parents didn’t meet you until four days ago at the rehearsal dinner.”

“Add in one of us being a transvestite and we could be a terrible sitcom,” Dean snorted but then turned his head to face Lucifer. “It doesn’t matter to me if you wear ball gowns every Sunday. You were the best thing to happen to me. And if people think you’re an asshat, then you’ll be my asshat.”

“Babe, people  _ do  _ think I’m an asshat,” Lucifer smiled, looking up at Dean with love in his eyes. “And you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I love that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr! madamelibrarian is @madamelibrarian (M) and Mrs_SimonTam_PHD is @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (L)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
